


The One To Become One With

by lisachan



Series: Chronicles of the Academy [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Ruby watches Lady Bluebell from afar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One To Become One With

**Author's Note:**

> Lady Ruby and Lady Bluebell are original characters I created for this year's Clash of the Writing Titans, a writing challenge we hold at [maridichallenge @ lj](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/) yearly, that changes setting and main characters with each edition. This edition was thought to be a tribute to Harry Potter, and these two adorable ladies are heads of two of the Houses of the Academy.  
> I love them with all my heart, and I hope you enjoy the story ♥

Lady Ruby watches Lady Bluebell from afar for a few minutes, taking the chance to enjoy the sight of her so relaxed and serene, with her eyes closed and the tiniest, sweetest smile curling her lips upwards, and that wild mane of long, wavy red hair falling down her naked shoulders and pooling up on the ground. The grass is so tall, there, that they seem to fuse with it. She’s one thing with all that’s surrounding her, one thing with the earth, the sky, the jingling stream of water flowing nearby. One with the trees, the clouds lazily flying above her head, one with the buzzing bees and the chirping birds. One with the flowers of the field, that her colorful dress recalls so well, one with the little hills twisting the horizon in a gentle curve, like the gentle curves of her body, like the gentle curve of her neck. One with the valleys in between them, deep and wide and comforting as her hold.

Lady Ruby’s never been one with anything in her life. It’s always been her against everything else. Her against the forest, against the wildlife creatures. Her against the sharpness of the mountains and the sharpness of the beasts’ teeth. Her against her loneliness, her against life itself, threatening, with its pointy claws, to end her own, while all she wanted was to live, live, live, and only could achieve that by killing everything else threatening to kill her.

She’s drawn to her like she’s never been drawn to anything else before. She wants her more than she wants to be like her. She thinks, I don’t need to learn how to become one with the world, I don’t need to learn how to welcome the world inside me, I don’t need to find a gentle nature to accomplish that. She’s there, she exists. She can be her gentle nature when she’s unable to get one of her own. She can be the one she becomes one with.

And through her, maybe she can stop being the one against. And she can start being the one with whom.


End file.
